


【breddy】入夜

by Cillynn



Category: two set violin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: 梦到的一个末日架空设定：狼人和人类争夺生存权。狼人组织有猎杀队，人类组织有同盟会。伪装成狼人的人类叫白狼。算是个爽文，七夕快乐
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Kudos: 14





	【breddy】入夜

**Author's Note:**

> *半狼半人杨*白狼陈，b左向  
> *陈韦丞第一人称视角  
> *一方死亡预警  
> **全体成员妖魔化预警

我拭了拭刀尖上未及干涸的血滴，决定去找杨博尧。

我们本来是猎杀队中的搭档。三天前我们按组织要求接了一笔单子，最后不幸被发现只能兵分两路逃跑，不想从此再没见过那家伙的身影。我也是大意，以为像他那般身手不可能出事，但却忘了我们不仅得防着眼前的刀子，还得留一只眼睛在背后；更何况，私下里去找同事，这在组织中是要被杀头的。  
但我想不通他为什么会失踪。

杨博尧在组织里算我前辈，军衔比我高一级。遇到他那天那天是我第一次接双人任务，他背着琴盒心不在焉的坐在屋顶上等直升机，左手手指在右臂上灵活的跳跃滑动。我把提前准备好的那套奉承全抛在了那天的大风中，脱口而出：“你拉小提琴吗？”  
对于一个新人，这种话实在是太冒犯了，但是在这个闭着眼睛都是拼命的时代，很难找到什么拉小提琴的人了——甚至连弹吉他贝斯的人都没了。  
杨博尧停了手上的动作，用他那张生无可恋脸上下打量了我一下，才开口：“原来拉过，现在琴盒里只剩下枪了……看来你身上的琴盒也装过琴。”  
从此，我们出生入死。

今天是杨博尧失踪的第四天黄昏，我爬上了被牛群困在路上的火车。如果陈锐的消息没错，那杨博尧应该已经被自己人困在车上一天一夜了。  
上次的单子纯粹他妈的是个骗局。上面根本不在乎狼毒粉的成分，这年头最不值钱的就是命。我们从出门那刻就注定会被发现，然后分头逃跑。他们早就把杨博尧会走的路逼得只剩了一条，只不过他们没想到他命这么硬，一个人靠着二十发弹药、雨水，和地上的枯草，撑了三天两夜才被打昏扔上了车。  
我舔舔因缺水而干涸的嘴唇，尝到了一股不太新鲜的血味。如果第二条消息也没错——  
黄昏的血色被淹没在黑暗的隧道中。  
那我等不及要碰到裴了。

杨博尧的老搭档是裴，韩国人，名字会读不会写。那家伙带劲儿，大提琴盒里不光躺了把枪，甚至有能组火箭炮的家伙什儿。本来杨博尧和我是临时出一次任务，没想到回来他就申请了长期搭档调换。第二次出任务时知道这个消息的我激动到了困窘的地步——要知道，能被前辈提携做长期搭档，这可是能拿出去吹一年的荣耀。  
我们猫着身子钻进下水道，又从下水道出去爬上废弃的堡垒。夜空晴的能数清二十几颗星星，我调试着狙击镜：“你怎么不和裴一组了？他不是出了名的技术流么。”  
“他不像你，你听话。”杨博尧拿着望远镜，“没等我看见人呢他那儿恨不得扔几个燃烧弹把整座城都轰了——注意，两点钟方向。不要伤及无辜。”  
不要伤及无辜。这是杨博尧说过最多的一句话。他只要下手从不留情，他雷厉风行，他狠，但只要可能，他就会避免造成任何多余的伤害。而正是因为这一点末日之下不需要的怜悯——  
他们要灭口。

车轮撞击着铁轨间的缝隙，我借着金属敲打的声音隐藏自己的步子。这趟车一共只有七节车厢，三节货厢，一节餐车，剩下四节都是没有座位的三等车厢——货厢和车厢，有什么区别，怕车厢比货厢还乱吧。  
裴，真是委屈你了，老伙计。为了该死的任务还得挤三等货厢。我嘲讽一样勾勾唇角。Mr.cello, do you want a cup of tea?  
杨不在货厢，那看来有人猜到我要来了，才会把他扔进人堆里决意让我好找。  
手中的刀被窗外的寒风吹得凶狠到刺骨。我将刀把狠狠砸向门锁，门开了。  
这玩意儿比我想象的还不耐操。  
我一脚踹开那扇脆如纸板的破门。

第四十次一起出任务，做掉同盟政府的一个光头政客。那家伙手里压着不少黄金和人头，可惜是饭桶一个，他把他大脑中全部仅存的那点儿玩意儿全部用于升官发财以及保命了。我一直看不上这种人，杨博尧更是。可惜这家伙怕死怕到了家，我们尝试的种种远程攻击和“意外事件”全部失效。但这家伙不定期约炮，取向不定，性癖出奇，频率不低。  
前一天晚上我和杨博尧石头剪刀布，我输了，只好按着要求带上假发化身女装小变态Edwina。杨博尧藏在天花板的夹层里，等那家伙给我灌完酒开始兴致勃勃的动手动脚的时候，像蜘蛛一样从后面爬出来一刀划破了他的喉咙。温热的鲜血溅在我的脸上，我的额头上，我的眼睛里，我红着眼看到杨面无表情的用床单擦着刀，帅他妈的跟个啥是的。  
酒里下了药。  
而我吻了他。  
而杨博尧一口喝掉了我剩下的酒。  
我们沉浸在猩红与冷光粘腻纠缠的欢愉之中。  
在那天晚上，杨博尧知道了我心里最深的秘密，我也了解到了，真正的杨博尧。

货厢里搞到了一套乘务员制服，一副墨镜，还有一个手电筒。这车应该不是裴包下来的，他的权限搞不到那么多能动用的资金，只是当了把强盗半路打劫。当我踹开该死的三等车厢门的时候，里面的……生物，挤作一团蠕动着。是人类。  
要被送往劳动营么……我不爱说话，只是沉着脸，威胁似的晃了晃手电筒。所有人惊恐的注视着我，至少三百多双眼睛在我身上游走。我沉着步子向前走，这个隧道好像没个完，窗外仍然一片漆黑，夹杂裹挟着对流的空气声。  
来吧，裴，你在哪儿。你不可能让我直接见到杨博尧吧？太容易了，不像你的风格，除非你想我死。但我知道，你还真不想我死。Come on, come on, don't be shy.  
“你胆子真大。”身后突然多了一束光，“陈。”

猎杀队中这种炮友关系非常常见，只要互相有点意思，谁都能搞在一起。床上只论干事儿，床下只论干活儿，公私分明，非常健康。  
我和杨博尧的莫名其妙日程又多了一项。接单，干活，做爱，奶茶，炸鸡，火锅，分开，再接单。

第五十二次出任务，炸一个该死的碉堡。黑夜在点火的那一刻顿如白昼。  
在汗流浃背和吞吐的气息间，我捏着杨的下巴：“说实话——和裴做过没有？”  
他低低的笑了：“你还在意这个？”  
“那就是做过。”我吸吮着他褪色的琴吻，“宝贝儿，你们半人类胆子可真大。”  
“就好像你胆子多小——哦，吃醋了，我的小白狼？”杨暴露出他半狼的一面，凶狠地撕咬起我的嘴唇，一路向下。  
黑夜中他的双瞳熠熠发亮。

“就你一个？”我转过身。果然，小白狼同情小白狼，裴没有给我不地道的背刺一下。  
裴眯着眼，似笑非笑：“目前来说是的。你知道规矩，计划随时可能会变。来找他？”  
“人在哪儿？”  
裴轻哼了一声：“别闹，以后不想混了？”  
“那你呢？”我转着食指，无所谓的勾起嘴角，“大不了一起完蛋呗，伙计。”  
裴收了笑容：“你是真不知道他为什么被抓。”  
“线人没给我提供这方面消息，我猜是他那该死的同情心惹了怀疑——如果是，我拉他出来一起给兄弟们赔个不是，就算过去了吧。像他这样perfect的近战手组织里还能找出第二个？”我拿出刀玩弄起来。  
裴摇摇头：“他真是。”  
刀刃浅浅的渗开了我的皮肤。

第一次团体作战，攻城。  
我认识了独立作战大师兼指挥官陈锐，以及……裴。  
仗打的像是煮糊了的稀饭，喝也不是倒也不是，胶着的让人想吐。陈锐在最后一天决定放弃攻城，无意中在午饭时把消息透露给了我们，我，杨，和裴。杨博尧于是放走了几百个人类，并撤走了他麾下的所有兵马。组织其他不明所以的成员将失败的怒火全部泼洒到他身上，认为人类已经弹尽粮绝，只要再坚持一下就不会输。  
杨不喜欢无畏的牺牲，不喜欢看到生命之花因战火陨落。  
所以我这次得到了陈锐的帮助，他觉得他欠了杨博尧一个人情。

但我没想到，杨竟然真的是同盟会的卧底。  
“证据。”我嘶哑着嗓子，紧盯着裴。  
“陈锐没和你说吗？”裴走近了压低声音道，“他们找到了他和同盟会联系的电报。”  
我无声的骂了一句，想让你有罪，一句话的事儿。  
“陈，冷静点。我们也可以合作，不是吗？我今天听他们那个意思就是这样。”裴的镜片闪了一下绿光，“杨不在了，我们可以——”  
我抬手打断了他：“老兄，你确定车上只有你一个人吗？你身后五点钟方向，我似乎看到了一把藏着刀的破伞。之前还没有呢。”  
他愣住了。  
“他在哪儿？”我抢过话头。  
“餐车，一直顺着往前。”裴冷冷的露出一个笑容，“好家伙，赶尽杀绝啊，我还真以为咱们俩能逃过一劫。我肯定下不去了，可以给你抢……大约五分钟时间。前面还有一个车厢，祝你好运。”  
火车终于穿过了像冬夜一样漫长的隧道，瑰丽的余晖落满了一整节车厢。我和裴分道扬镳。  
在我关上门的一瞬间，我闻到了鲜血的味道。

第六十九次出任务，做掉一个绑架孩子的抢劫犯。

我将刀插入敌人的心口。

第一百次出任务，结束时刚好黎明，一起换完衣服出去吃了早茶。

暗红色与玫紫色涂满了天地。

第一百七十三次出任务，为了藏炸药迫不得已毁了一把琴，好在是个六十一刀的便宜货。

金属的暗泽光色被淹没在了飘浮的血雾中。

第二百次出任务，我们从城里偷到了两把琴，一起跑上楼顶拉了一遍柴小协。

我们看到了夕阳最后的倒影。

我开门，浑身发抖，看到面色苍白的杨博尧蜷缩着身子僵在墙角，眼镜已经不见了。  
中毒了。  
“你这身……可真不怎么样。”杨博尧无力地抬了抬唇角。  
“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!”声带撕裂和视觉上带来的疼痛感瞬间击倒了几乎虚脱的我，我颤抖的爬向他，“我们走，我们走，中的什么毒都能治好！你和我走！杨博尧你和我走！”  
杨博尧……连摇头的力气都没有了。他试着凑近我，将头摔在了我的肩上：“来不及了。我从昨天就被下了毒，三个小时服一次……裴和你说了吧？阿丞，何必委屈自己小心的当白狼呢……这辆车一直在向南开，应该B市离不远了。去那里找哈恩，她会帮你的。”  
“我只要你和我走！”我搂紧他，像是孩子搂着即将被人抢走的玩具，“杨博尧你王八蛋……你他妈不是很强吗！你他妈怎么可能被人下毒！”  
“我走不了了……我已经没法站起来了。”杨博尧稍稍抬起头，向门的方向侧着耳朵，“有人来了。车速已经放慢了，应该要到城郊了。阿丞，听我的，去B市同盟会，去找希拉里哈恩，拿上我的琴……琴盒里。里面还有几份资料，转交给哈恩，我们能赢。对了，裴把我的琴带来了，神不神奇？”  
“杨博尧你和我走，拿上你该死的宝贝琴。”我捏住了他的下巴。  
杨博尧干笑一声，在对面车厢撞门的声音中僵硬的吻了我，将琴盒塞到我怀里里，猛地将我打横抱起，用尽最后一丝力气硬撑着站起身。  
“手上少沾点血，好好活下去。”杨博尧似乎下一秒就要向后倒下去，最后一丝残阳为他的嘴唇染上了些生气。  
“我爱你。”  
他将我扔出了车窗，恍惚间似乎听到了破门的轰鸣声。我顺着坡势滚到了河边。

入夜了。溪边的鹅卵石周围慢慢生出一层薄冰，向着溪水中心的那侧，细小的碎冰随着溪流无助的流走。那层摇曳浮沉的冰皮是那样的脆弱不堪。  
我他妈是为了啥，就为了看你死在我面前吗。我将颤抖的手不管不顾的浸泡在冰冷的水中，祈求刺骨的寒冷能够带给我一丝清醒，让我从这场浩然噩梦中醒来，重新看到枕边空着的枕头，看到早就起床正在煮咖啡的杨博尧。  
我睁开眼，却只有冰冷的溪水，结霜的枯草，沉默的石头。眼前所有的景象似乎都在嘲笑着我的伤痛、无助和茫然。  
月色驱散了暗紫红色的云雾，静静地流淌在杨博尧的琴盒上。  
里面躺着他的琴，那些他提到的资料，和胡乱塞进来的一张纸。  
好好活下去。  
猝不及防的风将那页纸划过我的指缝吹入溪中，我看着它，像是看着那辆载着杨博尧的火车，离我越来越远。而我，无论怎么试着奔跑、呐喊，都无法挽回我错过的一切。  
我还欠你一句我爱你。  
寒冷的确会为人带来清醒。我收拾好琴盒，蹒跚着被枪打伤的步伐，顺着月色向前走去。  
我带着一把琴，一个吻，一句话，一份嘱托，一份割舍不下的感情，挣扎的不断向前去。

fin.  
（七夕的寡王就是我！）


End file.
